Stealing Cinderella
by BlackRose86
Summary: D/L Song fic. It's a sort of what if kinda fiction taking place in the near future. Warning: If you haven't seen the promo for 5x09 then there is a spoiler.


**"Stealing Cinderella" by Chuck Wicks**

**A/N:This is a sort of what if song fic. I hope it fits, I struggled a little with it but I think I like how it turned out.**

**If you haven't seen the promo for 5x09 then there is slight spoiler in it. I own nothing and all mistakes with spelling, grammar and tenses are my own.  
**

Danny had been in love with Lindsay for a while, yes things had been rocky at some points but they were able to pull through and their relationship was stronger because of it.

Yes the pregnancy had been unexpected but that didn't mean they were going to love the baby any less. Both of them were scared that they weren't going to be good parents, they were worried that they would do everything wrong but what soon-to-be first time parents weren't?

Lindsay had decided about five months into her pregnancy that she wanted to spend some time with her family in Montana so Danny brought her to the airport and kissed her good-bye as she headed for the plane. Danny had to stay in New York for work but they made sure to call each other at least once a day.

They had been discussing marriage for a while now, ever since the news of the baby but they didn't want it to happen just because of the baby. If it was going to happen, it would happen because it felt right, because it was what they wanted for themselves.

The days were long for both Danny and Lindsay with out the other around. Neither one felt whole with out the other, each saying so in the phone calls they shared. Danny realized that it was finally time to ask her that question, it felt right.

He talked to Mac and arranged for a few days off, he called Lindsay and told her he was flying out, that he had to talk to her father. He packed a few things, jumped onto the first flight out to Montana that he could get and soon he was a few hours closer to seeing her again.

He wanted to do this right, the old fashioned way; he was going to ask her father for permission. When he landed in Montana he rented a car and told Lindsay that he was on his way. Lindsay could barley contain her excitement, she had a feeling she knew what was coming because she felt it too; she couldn't be happier.

When he made it to the Monroe ranch, he knocked on the door which was answered by Mrs. Monroe. He introduced himself as Danny Messer but Mrs. Monroe didn't need any introductions, she knew all about him from Lindsay. She ushered him in and he asked to talk to Mr. Monroe. She couldn't help but smile; she offered Danny a seat in the living room and said she would go get Mr. Monroe.

It wasn't a secret what he wanted to ask Mr. Monroe, they had all pretty much figured it out when he had told Lindsay it was urgent that he fly out and see her.

Waiting in the living room by himself, Danny began to look around and soon noticed all the pictures of Lindsay around the room. There was one of her dressed as Cinderella mid twirl, another of her riding on a brand new bike, a third of her jumping on what looked to be her parents bed with a pillow in hand, one with Lindsay in a bathing suite running through the sprinklers and the largest was of Lindsay dancing with her dad.

It was then that Danny realized that to Lindsay's father, he was taking away his only daughter.

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**_I came to see her daddy for sit down man to man_**

**_It wasn't any secret I'd be asking for her hand_**

**_I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself_**

**_with at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf_**

**_CHORUS:_**

**_She was playing Cinderella_**

**_She was riding her first bike_**

**_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight_**

**_Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin_**

**_Dancing with her dad, looking up at him_**

**_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming_**

**_But to him I'm just some fella_**

**_riding in and stealing Cinderella_**

_**  
**_Danny got up to take a closer look at some of the pictures when from behind him he heard Mr. Monroe say, "Now, ain't she something son?"

Danny couldn't do anything but agree. "Yeah, she's quite a woman," he replied. He could remember the first day he met her; it was at the zoo in a tiger cage. He remembered when he gave her the nickname and how when they ate bugs together she said it was only protein. He couldn't forget about when she asked for his help in a case that had him carrying her across a roof top. He smiled when he remember his first proposal; she had been talking football.

'Yeah, she's quite a woman,' he thought to himself but as Mr. Monroe stared at Danny, he understood that to Mr. Monroe, Lindsay would always be that little girl in the pictures.__

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**_I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one_**

**_When I heard a voice behind me say "Now, ain't she something, son?"_**

**_I said "Yes, she's quite a woman"_**

**_and he just stared at me_**

**_Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be_**

**_CHORUS:_**

**_Playing Cinderella_**

**_Riding her first bike_**

**_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight_**

**_Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin_**

**_Dancing with her dad, looking up at him_**

**_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming_**

**_But to him I'm just some fella_**

**_riding in and stealing Cinderella_**

_**  
**_Lindsay's father gave Danny a friendly slap on his shoulder which brought Danny out of his thoughts. Mr. Monroe called Lindsay into the room and she ran in and threw her arms around her father in a hug.

That's when Danny saw it, Lindsay was still that little girl; she would always be that fun loving little girl in all the pictures. He couldn't blame her father for not wanting to let her go, he could understand if Mr. Monroe gave Danny a hard time, after all, Danny did steal his only daughter's heart but she could still be all those things and be Danny's wife.

Lindsay's mother soon joined them in the living room too.

_**  
**_ Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**_Oh, he slapped me on the shoulder_**

**_Then he called her in the room_**

**_When she threw her arms around him_**

**_That's when I could see it too_**

**_CHORUS:_**

**_She was playing Cinderella_**

**_Riding her first bike_**

**_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight_**

**_Running through the sprinklers with a big popsicle grin_**

**_Dancing with her dad, looking up at him_**

**_If he gives me a hard time_**

**_I can't blame the fella_**

**_I'm the one who's stealing---Cinderella_**

With Lindsay and her parents all in the living room with him, he finally asked her father for permission to take his daughters hand in marriage. Lindsay was looking at her dad with sparkles in her eyes, one hand at her side and the other on her now rather large stomach and a smile for ear to ear. Her mother was also looking expectantly at her father.

One look at how happy his daughter was and Mr. Monroe knew that there was only one answer he could give. He put out his hand as if to shake Danny's hand and when Danny took it, Mr. Monroe pulled Danny into a hug and welcomed him to the family.

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**

* * *

Please review.  
**


End file.
